


La Bella y La Bestia (traducción)

by AriesNoHope



Series: Translations [1]
Category: DCU, Justice League: Gods and Monsters (2015)
Genre: Fluff, M/M, Movie Night, Spanish Translation
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-14
Updated: 2016-10-14
Packaged: 2018-08-22 07:55:15
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,073
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8278474
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AriesNoHope/pseuds/AriesNoHope
Summary: Kirk piensa que él es la Bestia; pero Hernán está seguro de que él es la Bella.





	

**Author's Note:**

  * For [zicrotch](https://archiveofourown.org/users/zicrotch/gifts).
  * A translation of [La Bella Y La Bestia](https://archiveofourown.org/works/5426432) by [zicrotch](https://archiveofourown.org/users/zicrotch/pseuds/zicrotch). 



> Version original en ingles por zicrotch  
> https://archiveofourown.org/works/5426432?view_adult=true 
> 
> Comenten y dejen kudos para agradecerle la linda historia

". . .Sed meticulosos y muy cautelosos, seréis mi venganza, mi gran esperanza . . ."

 

Kirk hace todo lo posible para no distraerse mientras trabaja en su laboratorio privado, pero algo ha estado molestando sus sensibles oídos. Es la voz baja de Hernán cantando palabras desconocidas, probablemente desde la habitación, un piso arriba de su laboratorio. Le ha dicho a Hernán alrededor de un millón de veces más cinco, que él solo puede trabajar en completo silencio, pero Superman es simplemente incapaz de permanecer quieto y cerrar la boca.

 

"..Un rey absoluto, amado y astuto, temido, glorioso y audaz.."

 

Trata de concentrarse, ignorar la molesta melodía, pero es inútil. Decide hacer algo al respecto y deja su laboratorio. Sube las escaleras y observa como Hernán se sienta en el sofá y desliza algunos hologramas de los reportes sobre la Liga de la Justicia. Eso no puede ser tan interesante, pues él parece estar más concentrado en estar cantando que leyendo.

 

Antes de hablar, Kirk empieza a pensar.

 

Se han conocido por mucho tiempo, pasado por los tiempos más oscuros, incluso el apocalipsis, y han estado “oficialmente” juntos desde hace unos meses, pero Hernán sigue tan misterioso como siempre. Se las arregla para sorprender a Kirk, casi todos los días. ¿Esto hace que el vampiro se sienta inquieto? Probablemente, Kirk no sabe porque, pero eso le recuerda la terrible verdad respecto de que Hernán no es un humano - Él es un alien ilegal, para ser exacto - y no sabe casi nada sobre su cultura mexicana, ni mencionar la kriptoniana. No se pregunta acerca de Hernán y Hernán no se pregunta acerca de él, es innecesario, lo sabe. Sin embargo, existe este enfermizo sentimiento del que no puede escapar.

 

No debería sentirse así, pues su relación no es romántica. Jamás podría serlo. Un ser extraterrestre en un disfraz de refugiado mexicano y un científico enloquecido chupador de sangre; que estético. Si, se besan. Si, tienen sexo. Si, incluso a veces se abrazan, lo cual es poco común. Ambos ansían humanidad, la vida normal. Ambos desean algo que no pueden tener.

 

Ese es el porqué terminan en los brazos del otro. Un poco del consuelo que necesitan. No hay nada malo con eso. Excepto que Kirk siente algo más que atracción física por Hernán y él odia eso. No quiere sentirse ligado a alguien debido a que Tina ha muerto.

 

Pero Hernán, oh, Hernán sigue tan misterioso, provocativo y considerado. Vive en una ilusión. Piensa que la gente lo aceptará si los ayuda. Y aunque Hernán es un hombre inteligente, es muy ingenuo cuando se trata de este tema. Kirk no tiene el tiempo de despertarlo de ese sueño, o quizá no tiene el corazón para hacerlo. Técnicamente, tiene un corazón, solo que no funciona, pero de cualquier forma, tiene sus propios problemas. Tratar de volver a ser humano. A este punto, ni siquiera sabe si puede hacerlo, pero si se rindiera no sería Kirk Langstrom.

 

Con todos estos pensamientos se queda de pie en la puerta, observando. La canción que Hernán canta, suena familiar de alguna manera, lo cual es raro. Obviamente español, y Kirk nunca escucha algo que no sea su propio lenguaje.

 

“Hernán”

 

El hombre más alto, algo sorprendido, no tan sorprendido, voltea, pues Kirk aparece regularmente de la nada. “Oh, Kirk, ¿Qué pasa?”

 

Kirk revela su rostro quitándose las gafas y lo que sea que usa sobre su cabeza como parte del traje de Batman. “¿Qué pasa contigo?, no es la primera vez que cantas estas . . . canciones en español”

 

“Llamé tu atención? ” le sonríe a Kirk, quien no sabe cómo reaccionar, a esa furtiva acción, solo cruza sus brazos frente a su pecho.

 

“¿Entonces?”

 

Hernán suspira “El rey león”

 

Después de largos segundos de un molesto silencio, Kirk frunce el ceño “¿Disculpa?”

 

“Solo me gustan las canciones de Disney, estaba cantando una canción del Rey León, en español, de hecho”

 

Hernán explica y Kirk necesita sentarse al lado de él para procesar la inesperada información. Eso explica porque él encuentra estas canciones extrañamente familiares, pensó. Solía ver películas Disney cuando era niño, con . . . bueno, sus amigos del pasado. La mayoría con Will.

 

“Eso es algo . . ”

 

“Nostálgico?”

 

“Yo quería decir infantil” Kirk aparta la vista.

 

“Vamos, no es tan extraño, Apuesto a que tú ves algo embarazado también, como películas de Dracula” Hernán ríe.

 

Kirk lo mira, molesto

 

“Lamento sorprenderte, pero no. De hecho, no he visto ninguna”

 

“Demasiado ocupado siendo un científico. Ya veo”

 

“Algo así”

 

Después de eso, solo se quedan sentados uno al lado del otro, como si nunca se habieran visto cara a cara.

 

Ellos son muy diferentes, Kirk lo sabe. Sabe que Hernán no lo salvo por tratarse de él. Lo salvó justo como salva a todos los que puede. Él no es para nada diferente, excepto, que él es . . . un fenómeno.

 

Y aun así . . .

 

“Dios mío, Estas excepcionalmente gruñón hoy”. Hernán señala. Kirk no hace contacto visual y eso le preocupa.

 

No habla mucho pero normalmente contesta, y sus palabras suenan racionales, no ofensivas. Ahora es todo lo opuesto, y eso es inusual. Hernán ha notado que algo ha estado molestando a Kirk últimamente, pero no es su problema, ¿cierto? Hay algo entre ellos, pero definitivamente no son una pareja real. A Hernán no le importaría cambiar eso, es una persona romántica de corazón, pero Kirk siempre parece tan difícil de alcanzar.

 

“Disparates” Kirk finalmente lanza una mentira con cara seria y voz plana. Se siente mal, porque Hernán es demasiado importante para él en este punto. Eso lo hace sentir molesto, porque la última cosa que quiere es ser lastimado nuevamente. En algún lugar en lo profundo de sí mismo, tiene esperanza en Hernán. Tiene fe en la persona que ocasionalmente lo besa, duerme con él e incluso lo abraza cuando está demasiado débil o cansado para resistirse.

 

¿Y Hernán?

 

Nunca en esta vida dejaría a Kirk, lo traicionaría o lastimaría de ninguna manera posible. Él ama a Kirk, verdadera y honestamente, sin condiciones, sin razones. Pero Hernán sabe como permanecer en silencio, como poner sus sentimientos sin valor a un lado. No tiene derecho de pedir nada a cambio. Demonios! Ni siquiera tiene el derecho de amar a Kirk. Aún así, lo hace. Y eso lo lastima.

 

Como sea que lo mires, Kirk es humano. Originalmente. Hernán sabe que ellos están juntos debido solamente a su condición actual. Una vez que Kirk encuentre una manera de volver a ser humano, lo hará. Ese será el fin de su relación, o lo que sea que tienen en el momento. Teme a ese día.

 

“Ven aquí” Hernán dice suavemente poniendo al hombre más pequeño en un apretado abrazo en el sofá. Kirk protesta al principio, pero se rinde eventualmente y hunde su rostro en el pecho de Hernán, el cual huele dulce, indudablemente demasiado dulce para un hombre, pero a Kirk no le importa. Esta seguro que la colonia que Hernán usa es la más costosa en el mercado.

 

“Ahora, me lo dirás?”

 

Kirk mira hacia arriba “¿Decir qué?”

 

“La razón del por qué estas de mal humor” Hernán cambia su tono a uno serio, pero Kirk también nota la preocupación detrás de las palabras.

 

“No lo estoy” Contesta simplemente, justo como siempre hace.

 

“¿Oh?” Hernán lo mira decepcionado, y exhala pesadamente. “Entonces me temo que tendrás que ver una película Disney conmigo”

 

Kirk no puede decir si Hernán esta bromeando o no. Empuja al hombre, solo por si acaso. Necesita huir, necesita la puerta o ventana más cercana o lo que sea por donde pueda escapar, porque si Hernán realmente quiere ver una película Disney juntos, no tiene ninguna oportunidad contra la persona más poderosa del universo entero.

 

Hernán toma su brazo, y lo presiona, solo para que Kirk sepa que esto va a pasar. Justo ahora.

 

“¿Qué tal la Bella y la Bestia?” Hernán pregunta, mientras una inocente sonrisa aparece en su rostro.

 

Kirk, completamente derrotado, cae de nuevo al lado de él en el sofá. “Bien, Me identifico con la bestia”

 

Hernán presiona la nariz de Kirk con su dedo índice. “Falso, tu eres la bella, mi amor”

 

“Si tu lo dices”

 

 

Ven la película, y Kirk está sorprendido de que no sea tan mala como él pensaba que sería. Se encuentra cálido en los brazos de Hernán, es agradable y en calma. En ocasiones Hernán canta las canciones junto con los personajes, pero a Kirk no le molesta. La voz de Hernán, baja, apenas audible, calmante en sus oídos es suficiente para hacerlo sentir en paz. A veces el consigue suaves besos en sus mejillas, los cuales corresponde, la mayoría del tiempo. Es como si no fueran siquiera extraordinarios. Es como si simplemente fueran una pareja, pasando una tranquila noche de viernes juntos.

 

Lentamente Kirk olvida todos sus problemas, el pasado aterrador, las espantosas memorias, cada fragmento de negatividad sobre los cuales el se solía preocupar. Se trata solo de ellos, un cuento bobo y un mundo silencioso. Sin guerras, sin asesinatos, sin acusaciones, sin culpa.

 

Esta clase de tiempo de calidad es un privilegio. Un privilegio que él está convencido de no merecer. Uno que él no cree realmente poseer.

 

Kirk se gira “Hernán”

 

“Ahora no, es la mejor parte, cuando . . .”

 

Kirk se separa de él. “Para!”

 

Hernán lo observa confundido. Antes de que pueda reaccionar, Kirk continúa.

 

“No tienes que ser tan jodidamente bueno conmigo. Tú me encontraste en mis peores momentos y me ayudaste. Esa es la razón por la que yo siempre te seguiré. No importa que, soy tuyo. Úsame, Hernán, por favor hazlo, pero no actúes como si me amaras, porque . . . ”

 

Hernán siente rabia creciendo en su interior. “Kirk”

 

“Por que . . .” Kirk se libera del agarre de Hernán y se siente sobre él. “Si sigues con esto, podría rendirme por ti”

 

La ira deja el cuerpo de Hernán instantáneamente. Sonríe satisfecho y pone su mano en la mejilla de Kirk. “Bien, entonces estaremos iguales”

 

Kirk sacude su cabeza con incredulidad. “Mentiroso, porque lo harías?” siente fuertes y abrumadores emociones. El solía encerrar todo dentro de sí, pero ahora que todo ha salido a la superficie, llenan su cabeza con terribles pensamientos. “Soy un monstruo”

 

Hernán señala a la pantalla de la televisión. “Mira”

Es la escena más importante de la película. El villano cae derrotado y la princesa admite que está enamorada de la bestia. Entonces se transforma en un príncipe encantador, y el hechizo se rompe. 

 

Kirk mira hacia abajo. “Hernán, no me puedes transformar en un príncipe”

 

“No puedo creer esto Kirk, El asunto es . . . ”Hernán acerca su cara a la suya, sus narices casi se tocan. “Tú solo ves la superficie, lo que puede ser engañoso. Tú eres hermoso, y muy importante para mi”

 

Besa a Kirk tiernamente para asegurarse de que entienda.

 

No ha habido ni siquiera una sola vez en que Hernán haya pensado sobre Kirk como un “monstruo”, o un “fenómeno”. A menudo Kirk se refiere a sí mismo con alguna de estas palabras, y eso siempre le molesta. No puede creer que el hombre que ama piense tan bajo de sí mismo. Por supuesto que Kirk no es un ser humano perfecto, eso es claro. El es imperfecto y terriblemente dañado, pero eso es lo que lo hace tan real y maravilloso. Él ya ha impresionado a Hernán numerosas veces en el pasado, aun así es imposible cansarse de él. La falta de su presencia le causa dolor y ansiedad, como una droga. A medida que Hernán tiene, quiere más. Kirk es su más precioso tesoro, y no tiene suficiente de él.

 

Besa a Kirk con estos sentimientos. Ha estado bien con solo tenerlo cerca, incluso si Kirk no sabe sobre esto, o si simplemente no le importa. Pero ahora, quiere que Kirk crea, acepte y regrese todos esos sentimientos no dichos que trata de mantener dentro de sí.

 

Y Kirk besa a Hernán de vuelta.

 

Es inseguro, quizá siempre lo sea pero confía en Hernán, y mientras pueda estar a su lado, estará bien. Puede estar bien amar a Hernán después de todo. Incluso quizá sea verdad que Hernán lo ama. Pueden ser felices juntos, incluso si ambos son un desastre a su propia manera.

 

“Hernán” Kirk lo llama con una voz suave después del beso.

 

Hernán besa sus labios nuevamente. “¿Si?”

 

“En realidad, veo películas de Dracula. . . a veces” admite.

 

Es difícil para Hernán no sonreír tan ampliamente ante la confesión. “Eso pensé”

**Author's Note:**

> Disfrute mucho traducir esta pequeña historia, simplemente me fascina esta parejita.  
> Espero que la hayan disfrutado tanto como yo.  
> Se agradecen los comentarios.  
> Besos!


End file.
